Battle for Orin
To Young too Die Orin is one of the youngest UNSC habited planets being discovered in 2527. By 2537 it was fully used as a military planet and civilian as well. Many debates deciding if they wanted to use it to harbor SPARTAN IIIs. Soon it was decided against. Now harboring many UNSC cruisers and battleships. Prepare for Glassing! Admiral Garrison got the slipspace message of a headed covenant armada with glassing ships heading to Orin. By day 2 the humans were ready. With Scorpion squadrons marked on their deliverance spot around the planet. As well Hornets and shortswords flew across the globe to see any private infiltration squads. None until The glasser finally went below atmosphere and started to glass. As anti cruiser missiles shot into the sky. People in high places Spartans were ordered to if they could hijack banshees and sneak inside the glassers and destroy them. Unfortunately no banshee got close to the surface. So many ODSTs trying the Spartans' job with hornets died. High orbit battle This is where the fireworks happened. Surprisingly the UNSC had taken out almost half of the covenant battleships losing only 3 of theirs. But when the glassers dropped the troops. The cruisers were told to drop off their soldiers behind the covenants'. This caused many battleships to lose their mac gun ammo since the cruisers carried them. Out of ammo out of Hope Soon the battleships out of ammo started to fall 1 each hour. The covenant went to board the ships and take over but many battleships went below atmosphere. Where covenant pods couldn't propel them selves causing many deaths for covenant soldiers. Ground Battle This is where many marines died in combat by scarabs. But thanks to Spartan (SPARTAN Team Gamma 2) the assault scarab and scarab walkers were destroyed. Even though many more scarabs were still walking on the planet this one battle where Base Warhawk where the Prototype novabomb was held. If the covenant had run over the base they could've captured the technology for the bomb. Journal *This journal was written by SPARTAN-015G during the battle We received a STARCOM message from our commanding official in the planet saying the a covenant ship armada was approaching. Gamma 2 went to the armory right when the covenant dropped off their troops scarabs and started to glass. The air smelt like burning wood as the dirt started to turn to glass. For some reason as all of us left with the newly made MJLONIR armor our two soldiers paused for ahwhile I looked back to see them talking. Petty officer Linnea finally let SPARTAN-089G go. Soon we met up with a jackal patrol as I saw Gary shoot off the jackal leader's head. The other jackals died easily. Wraith plasma bolts started to light up the sky with their colors. But they missed every time. As we met up with an elite squad but they were killed by machine guns. Our team leader SPARTAN-678 Gregory had been ordering spartans to jump on to the closest scarab. Gregory sent me with Gary and split Linnea with the others. Gregory stayed behind to distract the scarab to get closer to Gary's part of the team. I soon saw our jumping point as soon I saw the rocketing soldiers with Gregory get blasted by the scarab. But I looked away faster. I looked back to see Gary holding his shoulder which that part of the armor had been burnt off. Gary jumped on the scarab we took out the roof guards fast and quick easily. But soon elites with swords and carbines came up as they started to attack. Gary and I killed them plasma grenades picking the grenades off of dead grunts and throwing them. Half of the grenades hit and the roof was covered by purple blood and limbs. Gary and I soon reached inside and found grunts and the 2 pilots. Carrying swords we took from the elites we sliced up the grunts. The two elite pilots already knowing we were here turned around. But we were quicker. As I sliced the elite's throat with one dash. As I turned to see Gary splitting the elites gut up through his head. ''I was astonished! Soon the rest of the spartans lead my Linnea arrived. Gary asked Linnea if Gregory had made it from the scarab blast. Linnea shook her head. Gary realizing he was now the actual full on team leader ordered up to get control of the scarab. We did as we turned the scarab. Soon we had charged up the scarab and blasted the closest scarab walker. We hit it as it tumbled hitting a scarabs legs. This caused a domino effect taking out the whole entire scarab line. The closest pelican landed as the troops ran inside the base and came out with a cube. And ran back in Gamma 2 got inside the pelican as it lifted. '''The Eagle' '' Was what the cruiser we were brought to surprisingly Admiral Garrison was in it. The troops brought the cube to him as he held it. Smiling he gave it to a crew member. Calling to go slipspace and declaring Orin gone. We went into slipspace to end up at Geer. Story A fanon is being written now called -Orin to Ashes- following the survivors of the battle for Orin. And how they survived the glassing of the planet. This being owner ship of SPARTAN-089